


Cello

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrity Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Mam Emrys drags her son to a classical concert. He doesn’t like it one bit.





	Cello

Merlin shifted in his seat and his mam immediately threw him a warning look. Why had she dragged him to this stupid classical concert? She knew he wasn’t interested in this kind of music and that she insisted on him wearing his best suit – which admittedly was his only suit – was torture. What had he ever done to her to deserve this? 

While he tugged at his tie, his eyes wandered around the room but this wasn’t exciting either. If this thing here took much longer, he would certainly fall asleep and that wouldn’t go down well with mam either. 

He clapped politely when one artist was done and couldn’t supress a little yawn and of course, mam glared at him again. It was her own fault. If she had let him watch his show or play his new game, she wouldn’t have to deal with his utter boredom now. 

“And now, Ladies and Gentlemen,” the fat little man who had announced every artist so far had stepped in again, “the artist we had all been waiting for. He doesn’t like the word Wunderkind but we all know that he had been a musical genius at the age of nine, worked with the best musicians in the country…oh, what am I saying…in the world! He just released his new album and is about to embark on a tour that will take him to twenty different countries. We are delighted to have him here.”

Oh great, another nerd who had nothing better to do than practice all day. Mam wouldn’t stop whining that he should have learned how to play an instrument sooner but that it wasn’t too late yet and all the things she said when she dragged him to stuff like this. But…

“Ladies and Gentlemen…Arthur Pendragon!”

Merlin hadn’t listened to the rest of the man’s unbearable babbling, but now he almost forgot to breathe. A bloke about his age, all blond and well-built, stepped on the little stage, a cello in hand. He seemed to be just as annoyed by what the announcer had said and just threw him a look, almost rolling his eyes. 

Sitting straighter in his chair, Merlin watched how this Arthur-guy sat down and closed his eyes. When the other musicians started to play, he set in and Merlin had never heard anything more touching, more emotional, more fantastic. Not that he had listened to many cello concerts, but the blond managed to make music that carried Merlin into another place and another time. He stared at the fingers that seemed to caress the strings and the few times that the musician opened his eyes, Merlin was totally lost in their colour. 

He was disappointed when the piece was over and the boy got up, took a little bow and left the stage. 

When the frantic applause finally subsided, Merlin shifted in his chair and hoped that the concert would be over soon. Mam had told him they would stay for the little reception and meet some of the musicians afterwards. Merlin couldn’t wait to meet the musicians. The musician.

Cello was his new favourite instrument.

[The Cellist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742647) is the sequel to this one.


End file.
